bloscfandomcom-20200214-history
Unnamed Space Rangers
This is an alphabetical list of all the Space Rangers that appear in the show Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, both named and unnamed. Go to Star Command to read more out how the Space Rangers work and function as a whole. An attempt to catalogue every Space Ranger when we have not been given names for each character (even though we might have prominent characters that often show up in groups shots) is, unfortunately, impossible, but we will try to provide as much information as we can whenever possible. Known Space Rangers 'Booster Sinclair Munchapper' Booster is a young farm-boy from Jo-Ad, who always dreamed of become a Space Ranger. He idolized Buzz Lightyear as a child and still does to this day. When Zurg attacked his planet, he got a chance to meet Buzz and helped him put a stop to Zurg's Mega-Hornet. Buzz suggested that Booster sign up with Star Command, which the eager Jo-Adian did. However, he first started out as one of Star Command's janitors, though he studied hard for the entrance exams. During the course of The Adventure Begins, Booster, Mira and XR helped Buzz thwart Zurg's schemes again and were afterwards awarded for their bravery and became rookies. Now Booster, along with Buzz, Mira and XR, are members of Team Lightyear and fight against crime. 'Buzz Lightyear' 'Commander Nebula' 'Corporal' This space ranger has never been properly named, though judging by his first appearance in The Adventure Begins we know his rank to be the that of a corporal's (which is relatively low on the scale of ranks, not even being a full officer). From the little observed of him while he is scolding Booster back when he was a lowly janitor sneaking into the launch bay, he is a stern upholder of space ranger rules, yet looks up to Lightyear in a mixture of fear and awe. Since then, we have seen him cameo in group space ranger shots in a number of episodes, but is never given a bigger role again. He is voiced by Frank Welker. Appearances: *The Adventure Begins *The Torque Armada (silent role) *Gravitina 'Cadet Flarn' Cadet Flarn is very briefly seen for the first time in The Adventure Begins in the training deck, training alongside rookies and space rangers alike. His rank hints that he is an officer-in-training, perhaps seeking to become a commissioned officer. He is rather clumsy and absent-minded, however, forgetting to watch his back in training when a Guard-Bot grabs his tail and tosses him into the wall. He is a multi-limbed alien, with four arms, three fingers on each hand, two feet and a tail. His bright red skin and navy-blue eyes hint at a lizard-like species, though his race remains unnamed and he is its only member displayed throughout the series. Though Flarn has never been given proper dialogue, his voice has a deep and throaty ring to it. He is voiced by Frank Welker. Appearances: *The Adventure Begins *The Torque Armada (silent role) *Gravitina (silent role) 'Fop Doppler' 'Mira Nova' 'Rocket Crocket't Rocket Crockett (sometimes spelled Rocket Crocket) is one of the only supporting space rangers besides the members of Team Lightyear who is given a proper personality and role. He is Captain of Star Cruiser 22 and is an arrogant, cocky and over-confident individual who takes pride when he is revered more highly than Buzz. He hates doing mundane tasks like routine check-ups and won't pass up an opportunity to gloat when he has a better mission than Buzz, always taking full advantage of the fact. He also enjoys teasing Mira quite often about her royal ties and being a simple rookie, though cannot hide being impressed by her skill at times. He is voiced by Phil LaMarr. Appearances: *The Torque Armada *The Starthought *Millennial Bugs 'Tundra' Given no other information or indication of rank besides being on Rocket Crocket's team, Tundra is a blonde human space ranger who contributes to the Star Command newsletter. Whether she writes for it is unknown, but she certainly takes photographs for its articles. She has a high-pitched voice that cracks slightly and is commonly seen with her hair tied back in a ponytail, earrings, and wearing red lipstick. Besides that, however, nothing else is known about her character. She is voiced by Nicole Sullivan. Appearances: *The Torque Armada (silent role) *Mira's Wedding *The Starthought (silent role) 'Ty Parsec' 'XR' Unknown Space Rangers Since the following Space Rangers are unnamed and have only been used as extras or background characters, the following section will merely contain screenshots and footnotes of which episode each character appeared in, and a little extra information about their roles, if there is any. 'Humans' 'Non-Humans' Category:Characters Category:Star Command